


Raise a Glass

by itsobsessive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Short & Sweet, Thanksgiving, d o m e s t i c n e s s, i just have them together because i felt bad for em, there isnt a legit hercules and lafayette tag bc i couldnt find a relationship tag for them, this is so pure i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Eliza loves her friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at midnight the night before thanksgiving because someone requested it so yep sorry its so fucking short lmao

Eliza had love in her heart. She had love bursting through the walls of her soul splattering out onto the closest thing, and her friends could never get enough.

To her friends, Eliza was the best thing in the world, and vice versa. It was almost adorable, honestly, seeing Eliza reunite with her friends after a while away. Eliza would throw her arms around the respective person's neck and get up on her tiptoes, leaning her weight into the person. Eliza gave the best hugs.

One by one, all her friends filed into her house, filling the air with warmth and love. Maria, however, would be the only to stay after the fire had gone out and the turkey was eaten. All the others, although loved as much, didn't need as much time with Eliza as they did with one another. John and Alex, for example, were staying together for the holidays in a cabin in the woods. Hercules and Lafayette lived together, so for them, not much was changing other than the weather.

As the group was sitting down to dinner (one that Eliza had prepared all by herself, thank you very much), each of them had their own thought of love for each other, all in their own words, in their own way. This type of bond isn't something many people get to experience, no, most people don't even know of it. Eliza knew they were special.

"Okay," said the petite girl. "Hope you all enjoy."

"Who wants some wine?" asked Alexander, eyebrows lifting slightly.

Eliza asked for red, informing Alex that there were boxes of both in the refrigerator. Once all of the glasses were poured and the plates were made, Maria stood.

"God, raise a glass," she said. "To freedom, and happiness, and," she paused, looking down at Eliza. "To love, and to the fact that somehow, in the twist of fate and the butterfly effect that we all ended up here tonight, together. A toast to us."

"To us," the group echoed, more or less in unison.

God, Eliza loved them. Eliza loved Thanksgiving, yes, Eliza loved _wine_ , yes, but nothing could compare to the swelling of love she felt for this group of people. She loved the fact that she was here, in a black dress on November 24, drinking to a toast about how much she loved her friends. She could never get enough. She would never get enough.


End file.
